Tsukuyo
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Tsukuyo, also known as the Death God Courtesan (死神太夫, shinigami tayuu), is a highly skilled ninja, specializing in the usage of , having trained under the infamous assassin and then-Leader of Hyakka, Jiraia. She is the current leader of the Hyakka, Yoshiwara's guardians (吉原自警団「百華」の頭), an all-female law enforcement squad formerly deployed by Housen. Background She was sold to Yoshiwara at a young age, where she became the apprentice of courtesan Kamekichi, with whom she would often get into fights for her arrogant attitude. She quickly grew to hate the city and the women in it because of how easily they'd given up on leading a normal life. This changed once she witnessed Hinowa's strength and her positive influence on the other courtesans that Tsukuyo demonstrated her desire to protect Hinowa and Yoshiwara. With that desire in mind, she approached Jiraia, who agreed to take her under his wing and teach her the ninja arts. It is then that Tsukuyo scarred her own face thus throwing away her life as a woman. Four years prior to meeting the Yorozuya, during a fire in Yoshiwara, Jiraia sacrificed himself to protect Tsukuyo, seemingly burning to death. She later became the leader of Hyakka, where one of her jobs was to hunt down and kill prostitutes trying to escape. However, going against those orders, she would simply scar them to ensure they wouldn't lead such a life again and hide them as members of Hyakka. Appearance Tsukuyo is an attractive blond woman of average height and a slender figure. She has a scar running horizontally on the left side of her forehead and another vertically on her left cheek. Her shoulder length hair is normally tied up at the back of her head, while her parted fringe is done up in a bundle, held by 2 miniature kunai, both with red thread at the end, on each side. The part of her hair that isn’t tied is left to run down her cheeks, reaching past her chin. Tsukuyo’s preferred attire is a black kimono, without a right sleeve and exposing her right leg, decorated with autumn leaves, held by a red obi. On her right arm she sports a detached sleeve that goes from her wrist to her mid-biceps. She also wears fishnet stockings and black high-heel boots that reach just below the knee. She’s often seen smoking a , a trait she shares with fellow main character, Takasugi Shinsuke. This habit is shared by the characters, Doromizu Jirochou and Terada Tatsugorou. In her male form, she has short hair and has a black kimono with autumn leaves patterns as her cape. Personality Tsukuyo is dead serious at all times, even when making jokes or finding herself in a comedic situation. As a consequence, she doesn't hesitate for a moment to throw kunai at even her friends and allies. She's a very tough woman, especially when it comes to protecting the prostitutes in Yoshiwara, especially Hinowa. However, the only person Tsukuyo truly opens up to is Gintoki from the Yorozuya. Tsukuyo has a very low alcohol tolerance, needing only a small amount of alcohol to get drunk. As seen in Episode 203, a single whiskey bonbon contains enough alcohol to get her into an inebriated state. While drunk, she tends to display an extremely aggressive nature, mercilessly beating whoever is near her, namely Sakata Gintoki. She also tends to reveal the sadistic nature of her sexuality after consuming alcohol. However, after resting, she shows no visible signs of a hangover. Despite claiming to have abandoned herself as a woman and not having an issue with being touched by a man, she's shown embarrassment on both occasions when Gintoki groped her breasts by accident. Tsukuyo is also shown to be an intelligent person, as she knows the history of Japan despite living in Yoshiwara her whole life, as shown in Lesson 417, where she is shown teaching Seita the important dates of the history of Japan. Strength & Abilities Tsukuyo was trained by the infamous assassin Jiraia, who taught her a fighting style that is very similar to that of a ninja. She mastered the Iga arts and possesses lethal assassiantion skills, making her an is an extremely powerful combatant. Her talent to throw kunais is matched equally by her perfect aim, which allows her to throw several kunais in different directions without missing her targets. As seen during her fight against her own subordinates in Episode 144, she even handles kunais well enough to block other kunais thrown at her. During her fight against Abuto, she has also shown to be able to fight with kunais in close combat and also block direct attacks with them. Aside from her skill with kunais, she also has two tantamount attached to the back of her waist belt and is capable of fighting with those as well. Tsukuyo possesses incredible speed and reflexes, which allowed her to sneak up behind Abuto just moments after the kunais she threw at him reached him. She also reacts to her opponents' actions immediately, giving them no chance to find an opening. Hand to hand combat: '''She is very proficient in hand to hand combat and knows where to land critical blows. Relationships Mentor *Jiraia: Tsukuyo went to Jiraia with the intention to become stronger to protect Hinowa and Yoshiwara. Jiraia was scared of losing anything and bearing burdens, but he was drawn to Tsukuyo because she was a child who tried to carry everything on her small back. Jiraia taught everything he knew so she wouldn't be like him but she exceeded his expectation as she found a home, comrades and friends. He became scared as Tsukuyo became distant and headed a path that was different than him. Tsukuyo was devoted to Jiraia and she abandoned her woman identity by scarring her face. The only person she relied on was Jiraia until he faked his death, Tsukuyo decides to carry burdens without relying on others. Jiraia planned his own death by the hands of his beloved pupil and appeared to Tsukuyo later as a villain. Friends & Allies *Hinowa: Tsukuyo had known Hinowa since she was a child and always thought of her as a big sister. She served under Hinowa until she scarred her own face, which separated the two. Though even after she started serving Housen as the leader of the Hyakka, Tsukuyo secretly took orders from Hinowa and willingly betrayed Housen and her own subordinates for Hinowa's sake. *Sarutobi Ayame: Also known as Sa-chan, Sarutobi sees Tsukuyo as a love rival standing between her and Sakata Gintoki. Sarutobi always complains about the character popularity ranking as Sarutobi is ranked 25th, and Tsukuyo is ranked 10th. Interestingly, she stopped Sarutobi from scoring a kiss with Gintoki in the movie. *Seita: Tsukuyo considers Seita a son, just like many other prostitutes in Yoshiwara do. The only reason why the prostitutes of Yoshiwara and especially Hinowa endured the pain that came with being a caged prostitute was because they knew that Seita could, unlike them, live freely and become happy. Knowing that Seita leading a happy life is the only thing that gives Hinowa a reason to live, Tsukuyo guards Seita with her life and even went as far as to betray Housen and the Hyakka to protect him. *Kagura: Kagura was the first one to nickname her "Tsukki". The two are not often seen interacting with each other, nontheless Tsukuyo treats her nicely. Love Interest * '''Sakata Gintoki: Although Tsukuyo claimed she gave up on her womanhood during to protect Yoshiwara, she stated that her resolve to do so weakens when she is with Gintoki (Episode 177/Lesson 255) with Jiraia hinting at her romantic feelings for him. It is also hinted by Hinowa and Seita, as Tsukuyo scribbles out statements from Hinowa's and Seita's New Year's cards, commenting in a way that revealed her anger about Gintoki's and Sa-chan's supposed marriage (Lesson 294). She reacted equally when Sa-chan tried to score a final kiss with Gintoki in Gintama The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya. During the Valentine's Day event, she blushed when she thought it was awkward to give Gintoki (& Shinpachi) chocolates for Valentine's Day. In the Host Club Arc, Tsukuyo stated that she claimed Gintoki first to entertain her. In the Courtesan of A Nation arc, her romantic interests in Gintoki were again hinted. ]] The moment Gintoki was shot by Isaburo, Tsukuyo raged and killed several Naraku agents in her state of anger to rush to Gintoki's aid. She also learned about Gintoki's past at that point and seemed to relate to him losing his master just like she did. In Lesson 443, Hinowa casually suggests or jokes that it would be beneficial to learn how to cook a meal or two so Gintoki appreciates her, much to her frustration. During the events of the Love Potion Arc, Tsukuyo also stated that she likes being by Gintoki's side and seemed to be attracted to Gintoki even though the effect of the potion was already nullified. Story Yoshiwara in Flames Arc Immediately after Housen learned about Seita's appearance near Hinowa, he ordered Tsukuyo to assassinate him. After locating Seita and the other intruders, Tsukuyo feigned killing him and the Yorozuya members by using mostly fake kunai to fool her subordinates. Unbeknownst to the rest of the Hyakka, she then led them to an escape route, revealing that Hinowa ordered her to fake Seita's death to let him escape safely. However, before Seita and the Yorozuya could escape, Abuto, who was identified as a powerful Yato by Kagura, stood before them, demanding Tsukuyo to hand over Seita. The moment Abuto charged at the group, Tsukuyo immediately fought back, trying to buy Seita time so he can escape safely. However, as Tsukuyo fought Abuto, Ungyou joined in and attacked Gintoki, leaving the group no escape route. As Kagura tried to free Seita from Ungyou, Abuto's and Ungyou's leader Kamui appeared, hitting his sister Kagura with the intent to kill her. His attack caused the pipe, which was supposed to serve as an escape route, to finally collapse. Tsukuyo managed to save the Yorozuya from a deadly fall. Knowing that Seita was kidnapped by Kamui and would be used as a bargaining chip against Housen, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and Tsukuyo teamed up to save Seita and free Yoshiwara from Housen's terror once and for all. The Yorozuya members dressed like Hyakka members so Tsukuyo could get them into Housen's palace. However, their farce was quickly discovered. For the sake of Hinowa, Tsukuyo decided to hold back her own subordinates to buy the Yorozuya time. Gintoki asked Tsukuyo to lend him over her smoking pipe as he promised that he will return it if they all survive at the end. While under her subordinates' attack, she refused to fight back, claiming she has no right to do so as she's become a traitor. As she was severely injured in the process, Tsukuyo closed her eyes and prepared for the final blow that would eventually kill her. However, her subordinates found themselves unable to attack her any further, as they were all prostitutes that Tsukuyo hid in the Hyakka to avoid having to assassinate them. Tsukuyo and the Hyakka later assisted Gintoki in defeating the Night King to free Yoshiwara from his reign and to save Hinowa and her son. At one point, Gintoki pushed away Tsukuyo to protect her from kunai that got repelled back by Housen, making Gintoki unable to keep fighting. He was also willing to sacrifice himself during the fight, hoping Housen would spare Tsukuyo's and her subordinates' lives. However, as Housen made clear that he'd kill every single one of them, Yoshiwara's ceiling finally crashed, exposing Housen's skin to the sun, which eventually killed him. Red Spider Arc Some time after that, the Yorozuya were called in to help deal with a strain of illegal drugs that have been going around Yoshiwara. She and Gintoki join the Red Spiders (Benigumoto), searching for a lead. They eventually made it to a shipping dock where they were easily discovered Benigumoto's leader and surrounded. There, she learns the person responsible for a major part of the crime in Yoshiwara is her master, Jiraia. He easily overwhelms Tsukuyo and Gintoki, appearing to kill the latter. She is then taken to an unknown tower in Yoshiwara and learns she was meant to abandon her sense of self and not rely on others so that she would become a copy of her master and ultimately die by his hand. To experience this pain, she was forced to watch the city burn down. This doesn't go as planned as the Yorozuya, Hattori Zenzou and the citizens of Yoshiwara prevent the fire from spreading and Sakata Gintoki arrives at the tower to save Tsukuyo and fight Jiraia. After the battle, Tsukuyo delivers the finishing blow and lears of Jiraia's past and true motives from Zenzou. Having heard the truth, she reconciles with her teacher as they watch the moon, before the Spider breaths his last breath. While making Hinowa think she's recovering from the stress caused by meeting her master, she was secretely going out and continuing her duties as a Hyakka. To help relieve her, Hinowa asks her to be the courtesan of a special guest, who turns out to be Gintoki. She gets drunk only after only a small amount of sake and begins to act violently towards her guest and threatens to kill her observers (Seita, Hinowa, Kagura and Shinpachi, unless they join her. She wakes up later that night to go on with her job, but not before lamenting on the paths her life could have taken and being reassured by Gintoki Character Poll Arc She is later dragged in the fight over the 2nd popularity poll results by Shimura Tae, Sarutobi Ayame and Yagyuu Kyuubei who all disapprove of her higher ranking. She shows no interest in the ordeal and willingly offers her rank. After a short talk, the four of them join forces to take over the 1st position of the poll, although even then, Tsukuyo still shows disinterest in the poll and simply wishes for it to end as soon as possible. She's confronted by Sarutobi about her view but Sadaharu and Elizabeth interrupt their skirmish. At the end, she assists in throwing Shinpachi and Yamazaki Sagaru from the roof. Host Club Arc Arriving drunk to the Tagamagahara along with her Hyakka. She cause much trouble to the hosts along with other known female characters. Kintama Arc She was one of the many manipulated to hunt down Gintoki after Sakata Kintoki destroyed Tama and framed Gintoki as the killer. She was the first, along with Kyuubei and Sarutobi to stand against Kintoki. Courtesan of a Nation Arc She, along with the Yorozuya and Nobume, helped the famous courtesan Suzuran to be reunited with the man whom she promised to escape Yoshiwara when the next moon comes out. Trivia *She is loosely based on Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, the moon god in Shinto and Japanese mythology. *She speaks with a classic prostitute accent. *She placed 10th in the Second Popularity Poll. *Kagura and Sa-chan call her "Tsukki", a nickname Hinowa likes. *Tsukuyo, whose name contains tsuki, meaning "Moon", is referred to as Yoshiwara's Moon, just as Hinowa is referred to as its Sun. * As seen in Lesson 262, Tsukuyo offered commercial sexual services to Gintoki when was her suitor. * Her alcohol tolerance is very poor, causing her to get drunk even after only eating a mere whiskey bonbon. Battles Quotes *(To Seita) "That sounds quite encouraging, doesn't it? In that case, can you carry everyone here? Your mothers... all 49 of us! We're very proud to have such a nice son." *(To Tokugawa Sada Sada) "If we can't judge you on the surface, we'll judge you underground. The woman's tears shed in Yoshiwara in your favor... The man's blood you spilled... The heavens may forgive you, but I, the law of Yoshiwara, Shinigami Tayuu, won't!" *(To Shige Shige's guards) "Show that you can stop the women you sneer at. Show that you can defend this castle, built upon those women's tears. Since you've forgotten about them, I'll have to remind you! These women have come to topple a nation!" *(To herself) "This town isn't worth protecting... Believing that, I still became Housen's puppet, upholding the law of Yoshiwara. Nothing can be changed. Nothing will be changed. I gave up and decided that protecting this town Hinowa lived in would lead to protecting Hinowa. That was my belief as I fought! ... But in the end, I didn't protect anything. Neither Hinowa, nor this town... only my own cage." *(To Jiraia) "I wish you had told me this sooner. I wish you had allowed me to share your burden. If the master's duty is to shoulder the student along with their pain, what is the student's duty? To grow strong enough to shoulder the master. You're light. So light, Shishou...I never knew you were so light..." * (To Sakata Gintoki) "I suppose you won't listen if I tell you that your body can't take any more. Then I'm coming with you. I won't let you break your promise. That goes for you and Maizou." * (To Sakata Gintoki) "Whether it's winter or spring, once in a while, I just like being next to you like this and blowing poisonous smoke in your face. That's enough to make me happy." Gintama The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya * (To Sakata Gintoki) "Whether you are the demon that destroyed our world, or the Messiah who saved it... From this moment on, we rise and fall together." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Ninja Category:Smoker Category:Scar Category:Editing needed